


Love Letters

by aecholls



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecholls/pseuds/aecholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blow jobs are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Letters  
> Rating: R?  
> Pairing: Adam/Sauli  
> Warnings: Oral sex.  
> Author's Notes: Something short and silly. And maybe a bit sweet, too.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own or know anything, least of all these two.

_It's like I'm a teenage girl._

Sauli smiles around Adam's cock. _Well, maybe not quite._

He can't believe he can be this sappy, but that's love for ya.

***

“Oh yes, baby, that's so good. Oh...”

Sauli loves to suck Adam's cock. There are a million things about Adam that turn Sauli on, but giving Adam blow jobs is first on that list.

“Please, keep going...”

Sauli likes to start with Adam's balls, kissing and nuzzling them, and then taking each of them into his mouth. Feeling the texture and weight of them. Mmm. Maybe humming a bit.

“I love your mouth...”

Then he usually slides his tongue up and down Adam's shaft, teasing, until Adam begs for more. And _then_ he takes the cock fully into his mouth and sucks.

“Oh, stop stop stop, just for a moment. Otherwise, this is over too soon...”

And during all of this, Sauli likes to draw imaginary letters with his tongue on the underside of Adam's cock. The words vary. Sometimes it's “A-D-A-M”, sometimes it's “R-A-K-A-S”. Adam of course has no idea, though the R and K in RAKAS are quite difficult to trace surreptitiously and it is on those occasions that he has commented on Sauli's tongue acrobatics.

“I fucking love this...”

Sauli thinks he has probably misspelled words every now and then. _Hey, it's the thought that counts._ Besides, he's in a position to be easily distracted.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you...”

Tonight Sauli almost starts giggling because he's using a new word. Without the exclamation mark, though.

“You're so sweet, you know?”

This stupid thing that he does is Sauli's secret, and he's keeping it.

***

Later that night, they are spooning. Sauli is almost asleep when Adam lightly taps on his shoulder. So he yawns and turns to face Adam who has that look when he's desperately trying to contain himself but simply can't.

Adam smirks and raises his left eyebrow. “Honey, seriously? YAY?”

 

  


End file.
